lswcreationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Promise (Miniseries)
Promise is a miniseries, which as of writing is still in progress, by aryanbacino. It was started on Sep 9, 2013. Plot Promise ''is set during the Clone Wars, onboard a ship named the ''Promise. The Promise is a Wellnear/Banking Clan Communications frigate hybrid, with a mixed species crew of the Wellnear Militia Navy. Back to Serves The story starts by introducing female captain Tasha Nameara and certain members of her crew: Eddrin "Exo" Olezer, the executive officer, Moris "Doc" Grened, the ship's doctor, Jo Sanerran, in charge of the bombers, Sid Tripen, in charge of all fighter and bombers, and Keler, a tall Iktotchi and marine commander. The crew has been expecting a group of clone troopers, who arrive later than scheduled. When the clone commander and his troops arrive, the commander considers himself superior to the crew and Nameara becomes annoyed with him. After showing the clones their quarters, Keler discusses this issue with Overboard, the clone commander. Keler attempts to show the clone the bravery and strength of his non-clone crew. It appears to have the desired effect on Overboard. Keler then takes Overboard to the bridge, modified from its original Banking Clan configuration, where Captain Nameara is speaking with other admirals and captains via hologram. Overboard observes a (seemingly) Separatist ship escorted by a Wellnear ship, but is told by the crew that they are in fact Wellnear ships, named Victory and Outsider, whose captains and admirals Nameara is conversing with. Nameara has orders for the fleet to destroy a nearby CIS fleet and they jump to hyperspace. When the Wellnear fleet meets a Separatist cruiser, the droid captain is surprised and launches Vulture droids. The Republic fleet in turn launches all of its fighters. Sid Tripen and his astromech, Sidewinder, engage with one of the droid starfighters and shoot it down. Meanwhile, in the Promise, some of the crew question if Nameara knows what she has gotten the fleet into. The battle rages on between the fleets; the Victory attacks the Providence-class Separatist cruiser, while the Outsider ''and ''Promise attack the Banking Clan frigates. The fighters begin to have a more difficult time with the Vulture droids and, attempting to save the fleet, Sid takes two other fighters with him to attack the Separatist cruiser from within. The N-1 bombers enter the cruiser and released their payload, destroying the hangar bay. Aboard the Promise, Nameara analyzes the damage done to her ship. "Exo" tells her that the midsection of three diferent levels, including the engineering levels, with casualties on all hit levels; all of this worrying Nameara. Nameara orders the Promise to dock next to a Banking Clan frigate and prepare the marines, which include the clones, to board it. Once the marines are onboard the frigate,Keler give Overboard command of a group to take the engineering decks, while he take a group to the bridge. Overboard give Keler a clone, named Breaker, to go with him do to his knowlage of starship controls. On the Promise, Nameara begins to see that the battle isn't going well. Victory comes between Promise and Separatist fire, allowing the ship to cloak, and the crew to make quick repairs. Exo suggests that Nameara send and emergency call to any nearby ship. Nameara agrees and give the order to send the hail. A jedi, Ra Der, quickly answers, but stats it could take some time to arrive. Nameara is then criticized by fellow captain, Cordel Yargen, who has anti-Republic ideas. This surprised young ensign Toric and it's revealed, by Exo, that Yargen's not alone in his ideals. In space the Wellnear N-1s begin to get the upper hand as one pilot, Eureka, nail a Vulture droid. This victory is short lived as droid shots Sid's fighter's engine, though he in turn destroyes it.The hanger forman, "Pops", tell Sid his needs to come in. Sid listens, but is mad that he can't help any more. On the frigate, Overboard sees the bravery of the marines first hand, and soon gets to engineering, only to discorver it filled with droids. On the bridge, Keler orders Breaker to take control of the comms ship. Keler annoied when Breaker won't talk to him, and calls Overboard to see how his mission is going, and ask about Breaker's lack of speach. Before he has his second question answered, the clone taps his shoulder and shows he's finished. Keler contacts Nameara telling her that they can fight, but Nameara tells them to run. Keler ignores the order saying that they "don't run from a fight." One of Kelers marines, Shau'Ley, asks him if this staying is a good idea, but before she can finish asking him, Keler turns and throws a weapon towards a droid, just leaving an elevator, and suprising a clone on the bridge. On the Promise, Nameara gives the bridge to Exo, who leaves Toric in charge and quickly catches the captain. Exo figers she's still hit from a former battle, and gives her a pep talk, which brings back her confidence. They return to the bridge where Nameara give a short speach tell the crew they're going to take the droids on, and gives her Head Engineer, Quark, to take the cruiser out of cloak. The Wellnear ships begin to attack the Separatists, and Yargen goes back to his anti-Republic ideas. Sid, then enters the bridge and conforts Nameara, telling her to ignor her fellow captain. The fighter had begun to slip has they had trouble with the droid statfighter. Jo shoots three Vulture from behind a N-1, and wounders when help will arrive. This is answered when three Republic Star Drestroyers enter the battle. Ra Der is surprised at the amount of damage done and wounders why the three ships need help in the first place. After the battle, Overboard heads to Nameara's quarters and asks her to forgive him for his action.Nameara does and sends him on his was. This surpises him, but he gets back to work. Nameara just smiles has she also returns to her work. Ghost An N-1 twin hull scout vessel from the starship'' Cliff Hawk'', jumps into the Drieghton Nebula to scout the area. The scout ship's crew and a comms man from the Cliff Hawk begin to joke about "ghost ship" sitings in the area when the sensors man detects a large ship.Once they get close, the two man crew are shocked to see that the vessels is a Venator, and more surprise at the lack of any crew.The sensors man then detects that the ships weapons are charging and the scout is shot before it can escape. Notes *''Promise'' is considered a unique miniseries because it focuses on non-clone heroes. *The miniseries is currently 10 parts long. *While the Promise and her sister ships are ,in fact, militia ship, they opperate under the Republic Navy. Category:Miniseries Category:Miniseries Characters Category:Miniseries Writer